


Friendly Fire

by qrowrito



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: Tempest and Twilight have a sparring match. It’s kinda gay.





	Friendly Fire

Twilight stared at Tempest, watching her and waiting for her attack. It didn’t come, instead the unicorn took on her now well known intimidating stance. She seemed to be waiting for Twilight to attack. If that’s what she wanted then that’s what she would get. Twilight quickly lowered her head, charged up her horn, and fired. 

Unsurprisingly, Tempest dodged the attack. She was just a second too late however, and the blast caught her on the flank. The unicorn stumbled and almost fell, just barely catching herself. Twilight heard the crackling of Tempest’s horn mere seconds before the explosions started. Twilight shot upwards, dodging the worst of the colorful magic. She stayed in the air as the attack ended in hopes of being able to avoid anything else. 

Tempest stepped toward the center of the room, her head low and horn sparking. Twilight hovered over her head, wondering if Tempest hadn’t seen her fly up. She waited, hoping to spring a surprise attack. The other mare scanned the room with her horn still sparking with power. 

As Twilight watched she decided to take this opportunity to check out Tempest’s posture. The unicorn seemed completely relaxed. Her shoulders weren’t tense as Twilight had expected them to be. She was walking slowly in a circle around the center of the now exploded room. She kept her head low and her ears pricked. She had stopped the magic sparking from her horn, leaving the room silent except for Twilight’s quiet wing beats. There was no way Tempest would hear that. She seemed to be looking on the ground anyway, as if she suspected Twilight might use an invisibility spell. 

_Shit why didn’t I think of that?_ Twilight thought, now annoyed with herself. _Well, it’s too late now, if she doesn’t hear my wings she’ll hear that. I’m surprised she hasn’t looked up yet. It’s almost like she— oh._ Suddenly, something very plausible occurred to Twilight. _Is she... blind? I mean, it’s possible, she did get hit in the face by an ursa. Maybe she can’t see me._

Twilight didn’t have long to think before she heard Tempest turn suddenly. Her sharp teal eyes were trained on Twilight. She grinned, charging up her horn and lowering her head more. 

“I found you, you little rat,” Tempest said, still grinning. Twilight shivered and her face warmed. She barely had time to dodge when Tempest let loose with another attack. Twilight slipped to the side and fired her own back. 

Suddenly one of the explosions caught Twilight on the wing, causing the alicorn to crash to the hard crystal floor. She tried to rise to her hooves but Tempest was on her in an instant. Twilight was pinned under an obviously much stronger pony. She had no idea what to do. She hadn’t been trained like Tempest. Twilight tried squirming and shoving her hooves into Tempest’s chest. It didn’t work. Twilight would have to think fast if she wanted to get out of this situation and win. Tempest grinned and Twilight met her eyes. The lavender mare let herself show as much emotion on her face as possible. If Tempest really couldn’t see, she could use that to her advantage. 

“You seem to be at a disadvantage little one. What are you going to do, hmmm?” Tempest asked. Her voice was low and almost flirty. If they hadn’t been fighting Twilight would wonder if Tempest was flirting with her. But it seemed like the unicorn couldn’t see the slight fear in Twilight’s eyes. Perfect. 

Twilight didn’t respond to the question. Instead she gathered magical energy within her without charging up. She let out a harmless beam aimed at Tempest’s head. It was only meant to surprise the unicorn and it worked. Tempest stumbled backwards, caught off guard. Twilight took the chance to shove her hooves into Tempest’s stomach. She buckled and Twilight took that opportunity to cast a slightly more harmful spell in her opponent’s direction. It hit its target and the mare crumpled. Twilight took a second to relish the bit of smoke rising from the fresh scorch mark on Tempest’s side. She didn’t wait too long however, and leapt on top of her. 

Tempest laid there for a moment, panting. Twilight wasn’t going to take any chances, and she covered herself with a shield spell similar to her brother’s. Tempest simply laid there catching her breath, eyes closed. Twilight stared at her. Mostly her jawline, and her eyes, her muscular neck, and— Twilight caught herself staring too much, her face growing hot. It wasn’t like Tempest would know, but Twilight still felt warm with embarrassment over it. 

“My side hurts. You win little one,” Tempest murmured. 

“You give up too easily Fizzy. I almost thought I would lose!” Twilight replied, giggling a bit. 

Tempest opened her eyes and smiled. “You fought well for such a small mare,” she teased. Twilight blushed at the little bit of praise, happy that she had impressed somepony like Tempest. 

Twilight stepped back, allowing her friend to get up. Tempest groaned and looked around at her side, sniffing the scorched fur. “Hey! You burnt some of my fur off! I kind of need that you know!”

“Sorry Fizzy, it was the only way I was going to be able to take you down. You’re, uh, really strong,” Twilight laughed awkwardly. She glanced up from staring at the floor and noticed Tempest studying her hooves. The unicorn was blushing though it was hard to tell with her dark fur. Twilight didn’t think her own face could feel any warmer but it did. 

“It was a fun fight. But we should probably get cleaned up before this sweat dries on us,” Tempest said with a smile. 

The two mares left the sparring room side by side, still slightly out of breath and smiling. Starlight Glimmer was passing by the door as they stepped out. She stared in shock for a moment, probably surprised and the state of her friends. Twilight realized that her left wing stung and her feathers were blackened and askew. Tempest looked no better, with blackened fur on both her face and right flank. They giggled at Starlight’s face and continued on their way to the bathroom together to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! ive kinda fallen in love with these two haha.


End file.
